


Pacta Sunt Servanda

by rachanlv



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, My imagination is a wild beast, Pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is another side of me: my Kuroshitsuji side! :D I decided to move my gallery from dA here, so here goes. Each pic has its own chapter. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let's start with AU! Alois and Ciel in their 20s, both of them alive and well and going through a love/hate relationship, which is never an easy thing.. but there are beautiful and quiet moments like this:

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Have another AU material! I bet if Kuroshitsuji was a fluffy shounen ai it would look something like this: 

 


	3. Chapter 3

No AUs, just Kuroshitsuji in his (almost) full glory ;D

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's Ciel's time to be glorious~ Give a warm welcome to demon!Ciel!

 


End file.
